Golden Bliss
by believeinunicorns87
Summary: After felix felicis mysteriously shows up in Luna Lovegood's house, she experiences her perfect day.


"Oh, I love when it rains, Father." Luna remarked airily as she gazed outside her bedroom window. This summer, for some reason, her father kept inquiring why she spent so much time in her room. Although she wished people would want to spend time with her, Luna cherished her alone time, when she could just ponder life.

While she was at Hogwarts, there seemed to be so much going on. Ever since she met Ginny, and the rest of the gang, she didn't have the time to just think much anymore. The holidays were the perfect time for relaxation, after a year of helping Dumbledore's Army fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named especially. Luna missed the other members of DA, particularly her closest friend. His knowledge and experience with the Dark Arts has always impressed her. Just as she started to daydream about him, her father snapped her back to reality.

"You always have. In that way, and many others, you are just like your mother." His face grew darker, as it did whenever his wife was mentioned. Luna had never seen anyone love someone as much as her father loved her mother. She found it inspiring. "Anyway, Luna, I wanted to invite you to join me on a journey to Diagon Alley, if you'd like."

Luna had no other plans that day, (or any day until she had to return to school) so she decided to accompany him. "Yes, a day out is better than a day in." she replied. "I'll be ready in two minutes, okay?" At that, her father left her room, and she strolled over to her dresser. She grabbed her Butterbeer cork necklace. As she put it on, she saw a peculiar bottle next to it. Luna had never seen this bottle before. It was small, only about the size of her thumb, and it was gold in colour. She picked it up, and held it in her hand. Not knowing where it is, or where it came from, she felt a rush of exhilaration. She wished she would have paid more attention this year in Potions, maybe then she would know what this substance was. But with Snape as a teacher, it was impossible to concentrate, especially for someone as spacey as Luna.

"A teaspoon couldn't hurt, right?" she whispered to herself, as she began to feel a mixture of nervousness and rebellious happiness. As she unscrewed the bottle, the sun began to peak through the clouds. Resolutely, she took a sip of the gold liquid and was pleased to find that she did not instantly die, and that it tasted vaguely of vanilla. Unlike someone like Hermione, Luna wasn't afraid to take risks. Since she seemed to be perfectly fine, she slipped on her shoes and strolled downstairs.

Her father was eagerly awaiting their departure, and they soon left. She glanced up at the sky and saw the sun had conquered the clouds, and a rainbow had formed. "There is something magical about weather, it is no wonder Muggles think magic exists, no matter how much we cover up our tracks." Luna told her father with a smile, who seemed very interested in everything she had to say.

"Are you feeling alright, it's just that, well, I don't know how to word this…" He looked at the ground while trying to conjure up with the words that wouldn't hurt his daughter's feelings.

"Words are only so much of communication, father, and they are the least important part, in my opinion. So, speak your mind, that's what Mum always told me."

"Oh, Luna. You are bright, no wonder you were sorted into Ravenclaw. I just wanted to say that, well, you look happy." He blushed at how nervous he was to say this, but he didn't want Luna to think she usually doesn't look this way.

"I haven't felt this content with my life since I was with -, a certain friend." Luna was close to her father, but she didn't need him to know that she had a crush. She wanted him to think of her as his little princess, still.

"A friend, eh?" Xeno Lovegood knew Luna must fancy someone, and he was happy for her. He wished everyone would find the kind of love he had with her mother. Since Luna started school, he had frequently worried that she felt alone at Hogwarts, since she rarely spoke of classmates. "Oh, that reminds me, a dear old pal of mine is writing an article about Blibbering Humdingers that you'd surely love!" His daughter, who had always seemed so blithe, so carefree, looked slightly nervous. However, she grinned at the mention of Blibbering Humdingers. She loved the possibility of something existing without any proof, like love.

"Merlin's beard, it's him!" Luna whispered as they walked down the crowded street of Diagon Alley. He started waving at her, his dark hair almost long enough to cover his eyes. She wanted to hide behind her father, but felt something within her force her to walk towards him.

"Luna! I see you're doing some shopping today?" he asked, pushing his bangs out of his face to get a better look at his friend. Even though the Holidays had just started, Luna thought he looked different, and couldn't figure out why he seemed so elated to see her. Luna noticed that his cheeks were slightly pink, but could not figure out why.

"It sure does seem that way. I'm actually not sure why I'm here. I'm not sure what stores I will go in, or what I will buy." It had not occurred to her until this moment that she did not ask her father why they were in town today; he was the type of person to just sit in his office and write, so she was surprised that she did not find this trip suspicious.

"Oh, you are always mysterious, Luna." He exclaimed with a chuckle. Luna could not understand why she found his chuckle so charming, but it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. She could have sworn that she heard him mumble "But that is why I like you." But there was no way she would have the courage to inquire whether he did, indeed, say that.

Except, today was different. Luna suddenly felt a surge of confidence, clutching her necklace, she opened her mouth to ask. Just as she began to speak, she thought she saw a familiar old wizard, but could not be sure that it was the Headmaster. Disregarding this vision, she turned her attention back to her friend.

"Pardon? Did you mumble something, or am I really Loony, like everyone says?" Luna asked lightheartedly. She knew that people called her Loony Lovegood, and was quite alright with this joke. She thought it was cruel at first, but didn't care that much anymore.

He looked hurt when she said that. He never thought she was weird, he thought she was brilliant. He never thought she was strange, he thought she was interesting. He never thought she was ugly, he thought she was stunning. The fact that she thought so low of herself made him realize that he must answer honestly. "You are not Loony. I sort of mumbled 'But that is why I like you.'" By now, his face was as red as a Weasley's hair and his hands were trembling. Neville had never told a girl that he liked them, and he didn't want to mess up his friendship with Luna. He didn't know if he had just ruined everything that was building up all year.

She was shocked. After hours of daydreaming about Neville, he had confessed he felt the same. She thought back to her Potions class, and remembered seeing a gold liquid called Felix Felicis, which is known to gives one confidence and luck. Luna realized she must have taken some this morning, and was grateful she chose this day, out of all of the days of the year.

"How lovely today is. A change in routine has brought happiness to me." She leaned over, and with confidence she had never known before, kissed him square on the lips.


End file.
